Supermariogeek7979 (SMGReturns)
Supermariogeek7979 (also known as XtranormalGeek and SMGReturns) is a former TTS video maker from North America. He began in mid-2008 and has started his own film company: SMG Studios. History 2008-2009: The Beginning Robert began his YouTube career in 2008 under the name "Supermariogeek7979". Robert purely made videos for the sake of comedy and satire. His first video was from the newly created website called "Xtranormal.com", where he would later get the nickname "XtranormalGeek". After making the short video, he started making a series out of it, but plans for future episodes crashed after releasing what was the final episode, "Chuck Norris and The Office", which featured an Australian voice providing the talent for Chuck Norris. The series spiraled down for unknown reasons. Robert later stated that he quit the series because the site on which he made the videos started a policy which made video-makers pay for the characters and settings used in the videos. As time progressed, Robert uploaded a variety of different videos focused mostly on parody or satire, and for a short time, uploaded YouTube Poops, which were met with generally positive reception. 2010-2011: Rise to Popularity and Retirement In mid-2011, Robert announced that he was quitting the TTS force, saying he wanted to "move on to different things". He uploaded his last video which directed his subscribers to his new channel: SpectrumA96. Two weeks after the video was uploaded, Supermariogeek7979 closed his account with the final words "This is Supermariogeek7979. Signing off." 2012: Return to YouTube On January 26th, 2012, Supermariogeek7979 decided to return to YouTube under the new name: SMGReturn, stating that "he missed the fun of the TTS community and wanted to come back". He has since then made the first episode in his long-awaited error series "Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Computer Errors", and has also been a co-writer of The Microsoft Sam Movie. 2013-2014: Second Retirement and Beyond During the early months of 2013, a massive internal conflict ensued between several members within the TTS community. The circumstances of this conflict as well as the behavior of the parties involved led to Robert quitting the TTS community for a second time. Because of his reputation as a prolific video maker and loyal follower of the community, several other members followed in his footsteps and departed from the wiki, but still made TTS videos independently. Robert, however, remained true to his word and never made a TTS-related video again. In a video he made some time after his departure, Robert stated that he wanted to move on to video game related content. No info has been given regarding this new venture. However, Robert has still maintained his channel with short, random videos. The last video he uploaded was a new intro made by fellow videomaker and friend AT88TV. Nothing in an official capacity has been heard from Robert since, and it is believed that he has departed from his channel as well due to new ambitions. It's been discovered that SMGReturns has abandoned his channel. Officially, no word from him has been heard, but it has been passed down that he will not return, and has buried his past with TTS for good, ending his 6 year lifespan on YouTube. Rumors persist that he has migrated to a new channel, although that channel has not been revealed, and it is likely SMG will never be heard from again in the community at large. Reasons behind this exile are unknown, but implications include disinterest in video making, and crippling mental illness. Close friends of SMG have also lost general contact on social networking sites, and an unfortunate theory has surfaced that he may be deceased, as his accounts have all been deactivated or left dormant for two years and counting. His presence is still missed to this day. Category:YouTubers